the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickra
Mickra (Mick 'and Ma/'ra) is the romantic pairing of Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray. Even though these two are complete opposites, they seem to actually like each other. When these two collide, you cannot help but feel the chemistry. Mara and Mick dated for a while, but then broke up because Mick cheated to let Mara win the elections. The two then started dating yet again and they are currently in a relationship. Link to the Mickra Gallery. Link to Mickra Videos Mickra Moments ''Season 1 Hints'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Mick asks Mara for biology help and called her "biology babe". Amber, in the background, was obviously jealous. *Mara agrees to help Mick for an important biology exam, which he gets a good grade in. *Mick called Mara "MARAculous". *They spend nights and mornings together. *Mick says "It's a date then. Speaking of reference". *Mara is caught staring at Mick when he comes into the class room all sweaty. *Mick gets Mara a friendship/thank you bracelet. (It was the same one he gave his ex-girlfriend, Amber). House of Discovery / House of Hyper ﻿ *Mara complains about Mick and Amber. *Mara tells Patricia she does like Mick. Unfortunately, Amber overhears Mara's confession. *Mick appologizes to Mara about ruining her and Amber's friendship. *Mara feeds Mick a chip. Amber walks in on them and assumes they're flirting with each other, which it seems likely. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Mara notices that Mick is having trouble on his french test. *Mara cheats for him on the French test by putting his name on it and the same answers as her own. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Mara is happy when Mick gets an A. *Mara trys to appologize to Mick about cheating for him. *Mick admits he cheated so that Mara doesn't get introuble. *Mara admits so that Mick doesn't get introuble. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Mara and Mick work together for the history section. However, Mick isn't very happy about this because he still hasn't forgiven her. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Mara asks Mick if he wants her to start helping him study again. *Mick says that he's hopeless at everything. Mara tells him that he isn't. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Mick confronts Mara and tells her that he's appyling for a sports summer school. *Mara tells Mick that she could help him. *Mara tells Mick that she probably knows more about sports than he does. *Mara beats Mick against sports. *Mick yells that Mara was cheating and Mara seems very hurt by this. *Mick and Mara are the first ones to leave the sit in. *When Mara comes into the office looking for Mr. Sweet, Mick tells his father who she is. He also says that she's helping him with his sports summer program. *When Mick's father says that Mara seems to have a great interest in Mick, she says it's because she cares about him.You can also see Mick turning and smiling over at Mara happily. *Mick's father also says, "Quite a girl you get there, Mick." This may be hinting that he thinks that two should date. *Mara informs Mick that Amber was talking to his father and that he was going to remove Mick from the school. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Mick and Mara do training together. *Mick tells Mara that he didn't do she had a cruel side. *Mick tells Mara that she is bright, studios, sensible, and humane. *When Mick gets a new running record, her runs over to Mara and lifts her up off of her feet in a gian hug. *Mick and Mara kiss for the first time. *Mara enters the room and says goodmorning to Mick, but he only nervously says hi and continues looking down. *Mick goes over to Mara and says he wants to talk about the kiss, but he ends up not talking about it and leaving as soon as possible. *Mick says he's sorry that he kissed Mara. He says he's sorry because he took advantage of her generousity. *Mara tells him he's sweet and thoughtful in hope to get him to be glad for the kiss. *Mick then says it still wasn't a good idea. *Mick says that he can't see him and Mara together. Mara hears him and becomes very hurt by it. House of Lights / House of Allegiances *Mick tries to apoligize to Mara. *Mick wears a shirt that says he's sorry. *Mick starts to do a cheer to tell Mara that he's sorry. *While doing kitchen duty, Mick and Mara get into a playful fight. They throw soapy water at each other. *Mara forgives Mick happily. *Mara and Mick kiss each other yet again. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Mick and Mara are sitting together during breakfast. *Mick and Mara were planning on sleeping in the same room together. However, Trudy tells them they can't and they both seem disappointed at it. *Mara tries to put a facial on Mick's face. House of Revelation / House of Heavy *Mick calls Mara "babes" and the two are sitting next to one another. *They both think that Fabian should ask Nina to go to the dance. *Mara seems jealous that Amber wants to teach Mick how to dance. Category:Pairings